Code: Resistance
by Fortunate Son
Summary: The year is 1943, and Germany is in control of Europe. The German Army has forced the people of Paris to accept its rule, but some have refused. Many have gone underground, joining the resistance and fighting back. Recently evicted from Kadic by the Germans, Jeremie and his friends are given the chance to fight instead of hoping the Allies will come. Long live the Resistance.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

(A/N) Hey everyone, this is something that is the result of what happens when two plot bunnies love each other very much and decide to make a new plot bunny. I've always been interested in history like this, and out of all the things we hear about World War Two, the resistance against the Nazis in occupied nations gets the least notoriety. I will try to keep the characters as close to canon as possible, but with the difference in time, expect it to be a little AU and the character's are a little OoC. Please review so I may get better and know that someone enjoys this story. I hope to get three to five reviews to continue this. Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, that goes to Moonscope. Nor do I hope to make a perfect description of combat or the hardships faced by the resistance and soldiers of World War Two. I only hope I can pay them respect.

* * *

Jeremie Belpois and his friends stepped off of Kadic for the last time, the 'government' had closed the school, saying it was needed for other purposes. They knew better, even as they walked out, the new owners were moving in. Multiple german trucks were parked outside of the school, the soldiers were carrying in supplies and crates, and a Nazi flag had been draped from the roof of the school. Everywhere you went you could see a sign of the german soldiers presence, watch towers on top of buildings, soldiers, bases, and checkpoints were spread throughout the city. Overhead propaganda towers broadcasted pro-Nazi information to the city day and night.

"I can't believe this. The Germans are doing whatever they please!" Odd, a young Italian whose family had sent him here to escape Mussolini, said as they wandered along. He straightened the purple vest he wore and pulled the dark red shirt from his pants as they walked away from school.

"Well Odd, they did conquer most of Europe, they can kind of do whatever they want. Now shut up before the Gestapo hears and shoot's us in the back." Ulrich said to his best friend.

"Oh come on Ulrich, most of them cant even understand French anyway. Besides, everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it!" He complained. The turned down a new street, heading to a local café for lunch. All of them went silent as they passed a group of three germans, they kept a wide berth of the soldiers.

"Odd, it doesn't matter if most of them can't understand you. It only takes one of them being able to get us all arrested." Yumi said with a sigh as they got out of earshot of the germans. They found an open table outside of the café and sat down, they ordered their food and continued to talk.

"Besides Odd, what could we do. Four students against all the Germans in Paris, the chances of us succeeding are as likely as the Germans outright pulling out of France. Look, it's 1943, the Germans are being beaten back on every front. We just have to wait until the Allies liberate France." Jeremie said as he leaned back in his chair, watching for anyone who may listen in on the conversation.

"It doesn't have to be just us, I'm talking about joining the resistance here in Paris. They've grown with each day, and most everyone is on their side." Odd leaned forward and lowered his voice as he spoke. The others looked on in disbelief at what Odd had just said. Even thinking that could get you shot by the Nazis, much less actively trying.

"Odd, are you crazy! You'll get us arrested for just thinking like that! I can't believe you're even suggesting it!" Ulirch said, straining to keep his voice down as they argued.

"Are you trying to get us killed Odd, what about our families? If we got caught, what do you think would happen to them?" Jeremie quickly said.

They all went silent as the waiter reappeared and set their food down. The portions were very small, and the quality of their food was poor. The German's had sent most of France's crops and foodstuffs back to Germany, the rest was split between the occupying soldiers and the people of France.

"I have. My family is back in Italy, possibly even in the part liberated by the Americans or British. Yumi, you and Ulrich also have your families back in Germany or America. I know your parents are safe in America from the war Yumi, and you could care less about your father Ulrich." Odd's eyes took on a more serious tone for a moment as he took a drink. He had definitely thought this through.

"Okay, you have a point Odd, but what about Jeremie? His parents live here, where the Germans could get them!" Yumi asked.

Jeremie let out a sigh, amazed they were even discussing this. "My parents are in Normandy, they moved out there when things got rough in the city. We were talking about me leaving now that the school closed, but with passes out of the city becoming harder to get, I'm not so sure I can." He bit into his piece of fish, still amazed that they were discussing something like this. But he couldn't deny that Odd had a point.

"Okay, say we do join, we don't even know where they are!" Ulrich said as they ate.

"I know, I know. It can't be that hard though. They _are_ in the city after all, we know that much." Odd sighed. They dropped the discussion and finished eating in silence, then paid and left.

Jeremie pulled his leather coat up around him, the cold November air had finally made it through his blue sweater. They continued down the street, not knowing what to do. They mingled with the crowd as they walked farther into the city. Then, for Jeremie, everything seemed to happen at once.

A group of two german trucks and a Sturmwagen car in the lead rolled down the street. The convoy got slightly ahead of them and pulled up next to a parked Corino. The car suddenly exploded, taking the first truck and flipping it over while it burned.

The blast launched the group back, sending Jeremie and Ulrich through the window of a store. Jeremie got back up slowly. His ears rang from the power of the blast. Ulrich climbed back up next to him and they stumbled back out to the street. They watched as Germans poured out of the first truck, many burning, to be shot down by a hidden enemy. The soldiers of the second truck had poured out and were firing at the roofs.

The Sturmwagen took off. The machine gunner and passenger firing while the driver ducked down. They didn't get far; Jeremie watched as an object similar to a stick dropped from the roof into the car. The passenger tried to throw it out. The grenade blew up and the out of control car slammed into a parked truck, none of the germans moved.

Jeremie joined Ulrich behind a shot up car. Pure fear and adrenaline pumped through his veins. He could see Odd and Yumi hiding in a nearby alleyway. Three men poured out from a side street across the road. They raised their guns and fired. Two of the germans fell beside the truck. The others were gunned down as they ran away.

The street was silent. Two cars and a delivery truck arrived from the street the men had come from. One of the men gathered the weapons from the dead while the other two put some boxes from the surviving transport into the truck. Two fighters from the roof slid down an access ladder in the alleyway where Odd and Yumi hid.

"Come with us, the Germans have taken to arresting anyone who was near an ambush like this." One of them, an older man said as he walked past. The group followed slowly, the man leaned over and spoke to the driver of one of the cars. After a moment the driver hopped out and the man climbed in, then motioned to the group to join them.

"Well, hurry up! We haven't got all day. An explosion like that will attract every German in the city!" he yelled from the driver's seat. Jeremie nodded dumbly and climbed in the front seat, while the other three climbed into the back. The man leaned out the window and spoke to one of the fighters, "Okay, get what you can in the truck and blow the rest. Leave nothing for them to use. I'll get these three back to the headquarters."

The younger man nodded and turned back to help load the truck. Their car pulled out and took off down the street. They rounded the corner and started going downhill to another part of the city. A few blocks later they heard another explosion and met two german motorcycles and a truck speeding towards the ambush. It was then that the man sighed in relief.

"Heh, by the time the germans get there, the boys will be long gone. Sorry about rushing you four, but the germans have a new policy when it comes to people standing in the street where an ambush just happened." He said, they could see him relax slightly as the truck disappeared over the hill.

"What do they do to anyone they catch." Odd said, fearful of what the answer might be.

The man looked at him through the rearview mirror. "They charge them with treason and shoot them in the back of the head." he said simply. Odd gulped and Jeremie felt a chill go down his spine. Ulrich and Yumi unconsciously locked hands. The man continued to look back every few seconds. Jeremie started to question him but was interrupted.

"Hang on, I need to make sure we aren't followed. We'll talk when we get back to the headquarters, until then, you should rest. You've been through a shocking experience." The man quickly said as they turned down a side street. Jeremie nodded in acceptance and faked napping, in truth, his mind was racing.

* * *

(A/N) Ps: The names of cars, tanks, trucks, etc. are a mix of actual vehicles and fictional ones from the game _The Saboteur_, this is so I can use pictures of these to give better descriptions. Thanks!


	2. Welcome to Wonderland

Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know I set a goal but I wanted to go ahead and get this chapter out before the week started. From here on I would like to do a chapter a week, with new ones up every Friday or Saturday.

I would like to thank RascalKat for my first review and Batistasprincess for showing interest and favoriting my story. I also want to thank those who took the time to read this story. Anyway, on with the story. Allons-y!

* * *

"Okay, we're here." The man said as he brought the car to a stop. The teens slowly got out, they had taken the longest way possible to get there, driving all around the city for hours to make sure they weren't followed. The car was parked on a street where lots of people traveled. Store owner's and vendors displayed their goods, and while a few people stopped, many still continued on their way home from work. They walked up the street, mixing with the crowd, then turned down a smaller street and finally stopped at the back entrance of a store. He knocked twice on the door, it opened and a woman pointed a pistol at them.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you back so early Jaques. I thought you and the others were going to be out late?" The woman said as she put the pistol into a pocket of her dress and hugged the man. He kissed her lightly then moved to show the four teens behind him.

"That was the plan, but these four were caught up in the fight. Normally I would've left them, but the germans have been arresting anyone they find near an ambush site. I was hopping we could hide them for a few days dear?" Jaques asked his wife. She looked at Jeremie and his friends for a few seconds, then smiled and moved aside.

"Of course, they're not but children. Come in, quickly now, before the germans spot us." she said and allowed them to enter. They walked into what appeared to be the back part of a store and were lead upstairs by Jaques. He motioned for them to set down on the couches, then eased into a chair and set his pistol on a table next to it. He waited for his wife to return and sit next to him before he started to speak.

"Sorry if I rushed you away like that. I didn't have time to explain, the germans respond very quickly to any fights we start and they don't treat anyone who stays very kindly. My name is Jaques Dubois and this is my wife, Isabella. So, may I ask who you are?" Jaques said as he pulled a packet of cigarettes from his shirt pocket and started to smoke.

"I'm Odd Della Robbia, this is Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, and Jeremie Belpois. We did go to Kadic before the germans shut it down." Odd said as he pointed to each of them in turn. Jaques turned to Ulrich when he heard his last name.

"Stern you say, why are you three friends with a german boy?" he asked as he took a drag of the cigarette. Ulrich pailed in realization at what the man was implying before he said.

"Umm, my father sent me here, hoping to mold me into a fine young Nazi politician to take his place. Lets just say that me and him do not see eye to eye. I'm no Nazi, and I really don't want to get into politics. I promise I won't breathe a word about this." Ulrich quickly said, he feared that his history would get him hurt, it all depended on the man in front of him.

Jaques slowly broke into a smile and said, "It is okay young man, I think you are telling the truth. I'll trust you for now, don't misplace my trust." The sentence lingered with a hidden warning. He took another drag of the cigarette and spoke.

"I will let you stay for a day or two, I used to be a professor at Kadic before I retired and we opened up this little shop. Afterwards, it would be best if you all left. My wife will get you all set up in the upstairs rooms." He said as he put the cigarette out, then stood and started down the stairs.

"Wa-wait! We want to join you guys! The resistance, I mean." Odd suddenly blurted out. Jaques stiffened slightly then turned around.

"After what you saw today, are you sure?" He asked them.

"Yes, the Nazis kicked us out of Kadic. We've seen what they do, how they do as they please wherever they go." Odd said. He didn't sound as fired up after what Jaques said, but he was still determined.

"Boy, I think you and your freinds may be rushing into this. The resistance is not a little club or something you can quit when it gets tough. You'll be risking everything. We'll talk about this later, it is getting late and you four need to rest. We will talk about this during dinner." Jaques said, then walked away and ended the discussion.

* * *

Jeremie sighed as he entered the guest room in the attic. Odd and Ulrich had taken one of the room's downstairs and Yumi had gotten the other. Dinner had been a very interesting discussion, they had all agreed to join. Jaques, or Papa Jaq as he told them to call them, was happy to accept them, if a little reluctant when they said they wanted to fight.

'_I still can't believe we're going through with this. We don't have any other options though, and the resistance needs all the help it can get. It's kind of unbelievable. I went from studying to become an engineer who designs cars, to a member of the resistance, in a day._' Jeremie thought as he hung his brown leather jacket on one of the bed posts and kicked off his shoes. He fell down on the bed and removed his glasses, staring at the blurry darkness that was the room around him.

"Heh, I wonder what Mom and Dad would think. They'd probably call me crazy." Jeremie whispered to himself with a chuckle. He looked out the window, moonlight shining on his face as he gazed at the Paris skyline, then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jeremie slowly walked down the stairs, he had slept in and was the last one up. He walked into the kitchen to see Odd eating an egg sandwich with some coffee. Jeremie grabbed a piece of toast and poured himself some water, then sat down across from Odd.

"So, where is everyone?" Jeremie asked as he spread some honey on his toast, then took a bite, savoring the sweet taste.

"Ulrich and Yumi went with Isabella to do some shopping, apparently being in the resistance gets you pretty good access to the black market. Not that I'm complaining!" Odd said as he scarfed down the rest of his sandwich and drained his coffee. Jeremie calmly finished his toast as Papa Jaq came up from the basement.

"Oh good, you're up. I guess Isabella hasn't gotten back with your friends yet. I was going to wait, but this needs to be done. You two follow me, I have a job for you." He said simply. They followed him down into the basement, seeing nothing out of the ordinary until Jaq moved a shelf out of the way, revealing a hole in the wall.

"You see, the different resistance movements in and around the city have to use whatever they can find as a base. One uses an old factory, others use churches, brothels and bars, as for us, it's the catacombs underneath the city. Using the catacombs gives us access to the sewers, we can come up anywhere we want in the city." Jaq explained as they walked into the base.

What started as a hallway opened up into multiple cleared out underground rooms. Multiple resistance members were living down here, cots were spread throughout the area. A few crates of weapons and explosives were stashed in one room with a man standing guard. Seeing this got Odd excited.

"So what is it that you need help with? An ambush like yesterday, sabotage, some top secret mission!?" Odd asked as the excitement built in him.

"Haha, no. Something much more important than that!" Jaq said with a chuckle as they passed more rooms. They could see another room that served as an infirmary with beds and medical supplies, and a final room held stores of food and water. They went to the last room, where something that caught both boys off guard awaited.

"Is that a-?" Odd started to ask.

"Yes. It's a printing press. One of our most important jobs is to keep the people properly informed on what to do and how the war is really going. Some of these newspapers tell railroad workers how to sabotage german trains, others tell farmers how to get food to us and the black market, all of this is mixed in with real news of what is going on in the rest of the world." Jaq explained as they looked over the press and some of the people operating it.

Odd was in a state of disbelief. "But, but, we just watched you guys massacre a convoy yesterday. How is a piece of paper more important than fighting the Nazis!?" He asked in disbelief.

"It's simple, we are providing hope for the people. Showing them that people are against the Nazi's. The people of Paris support us, but we have to show them that people are fighting for them." A new voice said. They turned around to see a few people they never thought would be here. Elizabeth "Sissy" Delmas sat at a table with two of her friends, Herve Pichon and Nicholas Poliakoff. Seeing Sissy gave the boys mixed feelings, she had been mean to the crew for most of their first year. Things had smoothed out though when they had a confrontation that ended with some tears, apologies, and a lot of water under the bridge.

"Oh, hey Sissy, didn't expect to find anyone else from Kadic here." Jeremie said, even with all that, it was still a little weird when they spoke.

"Yeah, Daddy led us to here, or well, mostly led us here. He was taken by the Germans, something about still needing him to show them the school." Sissi said sadly, she was scared for her dad. Odd came over and put an arm on her shoulder, offering her a small comfort.

"I'm sure he'll be alright Sissy, they won't do anything if they need him." Odd said, smiling. Sissy gave him a sad smile but then turned to the printing press.

"This is the best way to fight the Nazis, we publish our own propaganda, showing everyone that the Nazis aren't invincible. That they can be beaten. We have a good system going. Milly and Tamiya go out and gather news and help me put together our stories, I put together the articles make sure we have the copies we need, and Herve and Nick operate the press itself. What we need are paper boys." Sissy said as she motioned to the stacks that they had made.

"Wait, that's the big mission, you need us to deliver the news?" Odd said with surprise as he watched Sissy walk to a table. She grabbed two satchel bags with the newspapers inside and handed them to the boys. She then handed each of them a list.

"It's more important than you think. That is a list of the places you need to stop and deliver the papers, along with a name and description of the person you need to give them to and the color of the string showing what goes where. Okay, now that that's taken care of, follow me." Papa Jaq said as they left. They walked into the armory and Jaq reached into one of the crates.

He turned around and gave them each a pistol, ammo, and a holster, Jeremies was a long barreled pistol with a wooden grip which looked like a broom handle. Odd was handed a shorter pistol, one that looked newer than Jeremies and was made of solid metal.

"Mauser C96 and Walther P08, both good pistols. Keep them hidden inside of your clothes or satchel. Don't use them unless you're discovered and forced to." He told them, they nodded in seriousness and listened as he explained how to load and use them. When he finished, Jeremie strapped his under his left arm on the inside of his jacket and Odd hid his in the satchel. They walked back upstairs and into the courtyard, Jaq clapped them on the back.

"Okay boys, you're ready to go. You can use those two bikes there. Be safe, and stay out of trouble." Jaques said as he disappeared back inside. They turned to each other, the seriousness of the situation dawning on them. They each grabbed a bike and walked slowly to the street.

"Well, good luck Odd." Jeremie said with a nervous smile, he was as worried for Odd as he was for himself, but tried to make sure it didn't show. Odd put a hand on Jeremies shoulder and smiled back.

"Yeah, you to Jeremie. Stay safe. I'll see you tonight." He said, and pedaled out of sight.

"Okay, here we go." Jeremie sighed, then zipped up his jacket as much for warmth as to keep the pistol hidden. He pushed off, and sped away on his first mission.

* * *

I only ask that you leave a review so I may improve and know that people are enjoying this story. Thank you.


	3. Resistance Service Anouncement

Sorry about the late update, school and robotics is taking a lot out of me. I will press on and continue to update though, and will warn you guys of any periods of time in which I wont be able to update. Anyways, enjoy!

Jeremie pedaled onto the busy streets of Paris, he rode between and around vehicles, the cold air rushing in his ears as he avoided the congestion of the main roads. Paris was a beautiful city, but everywhere you went you could see signs of the occupation. The germans had taken all the government buildings as their own and had evicted people from homes to make military outposts. Even the thought of it bothered Jeremie as he went by a group of soldiers.

'_Okay, my first stop is the Tracks End Bar near East Station, a man named Luc will be taking the papers with the red string for the railway workers._' Jeremie felt in over his head as he turned toward the East Station. He kept a steady pace as he weaved through traffic, but then had to stop as he rounded a corner.

A german convoy was passing, it was huge, tanks and trucks rolled by. Jeremie watched in awe as it made the ground shake. Then a German staff limo passed by, it was open-topped, and an officer in a Gestapo uniform rode in the back. His greying black hair and cold blue eyes stood out against his pale complexion, Jeremie noticed a strange symbol sewed into the uniform, three circles contained each other and the outermost had four lines appearing from its top and bottom. The officer seemed to look right at Jeremie yet at the same time not look at him.

Jeremie shook off the weird feeling he got from the officer and pedaled on. He came out at the rail yard leading to East Station, locomotives chuffed by, snorting smoke and whistles occasionally shrieking. Railway men walked throughout the yard, under constant watch by the German Railway Police officers stationed there. He could see the busy station, people going in and out, and locomotives snorting as people climbed into their coaches.

The Tracks End Bar was a small building on the corner next to the station, a few regular people were there, but it was mainly filled with workers for the railway and, to Jeremies horror, railway policemen. two of them sat at the bar and another four occupied a table. Plans ran through Jeremies mind, but none could work, it was then that he saw a man in a bar tenders outfit coming towards him from the bar.

He grabbed Jeremie by the arm roughly but said quietly, "Idiot, come around to the back and knock three times, now act like your struggling." Jeremie didn't have to be told twice, he pulled and pulled trying to free his arm. The mans grip was still tight but not very.

"Little Swine! I thought I told you and your friends I will not sell to children! So quit trying to sneak in and convince me!" He yelled loud enough for the bars patrons to hear, a chorus of laughter erupted from the bar, as they watched what they assumed was the barman berating a boy for trying to sneak a drink. Finally the man let go, Jeremie ran around the corner until he was out of sight. Then he pushed his bike up the alleyway and knocked three times.

"Ah, my little friend, you put on a very good show for the kraut bastards that live inside my establishment. My name is Luc, and you are?" Luc said as he shut the door behind him, he was now smiling and had a glass of water in his hands. He offered it to Jeremie, who accepted it gratefully.

"I, I'm Jeremie. What was that about just then?" He asked in between sips.

"The Germans would get suspicious if an underage boy walked into the bar and asked for me, but they would see it as normal if I went out to chase off a kid trying to get in. So, do you have the papers?" Luc asked. Jeremie ruffled through the satchel and found the papers, then handed them to Luc. Luc smiled and accepted the papers and glass from Jeremie.

"Good luck my friend, and long live the Resistance!" He said before walking back inside, the papers now neatly folded beneath his apron.

Jeremie climbed back onto the bike, he had two more bundles to deliver. He pulled out the list and looked it over. '_Hmm, the markets along the river, a farmer named Alfred needs the blue stringed papers.' _Jeremie took off, he pedaled along, watching the life of Paris around him, the river was a fairly peaceful place. The farmers selling their produce made good money, and the people and soldiers got good food, so the germans made no trouble here.

Jeremie wandered around for a few moments, searching for Alfred or any sign of him. He finally got lucky and spotted the name on the side of a truck with a large amount of vegetables and fruits on it. An older man stood in front of it, he wore a worn vest and dirty farmers clothes, but looked happy with life. He walked up to the man and said, "I think I have something you need my friend."

Alfred glanced up and barely nodded, sending a pointed look at some germans nearby. "Yes, you do, hand them here. Also, for your troubles." He said quietly, then he placed a few apples into a sack and gave them to Jeremie in exchange for the papers. Jeremie handed him the papers and a little money and walked away before the man could argue. He gave a short wave and took off with the sack in his satchel.

Jeremie sighed as he stopped for a rest, he pulled out an apple and bit into it, enjoying the sweet taste of its juice. He was in the park, looking at the Eiffel tower. A few people were in the park, but it had lost its fun when the germans had arrived. The park, once a nice wide open area, was now cluttered with german emplacements. Anti-air guns and air raid lights were placed throughout the park itself.

"Odd was right, they've done what they want with the city. No, with the country!" He said, angry at the state that his home was in. He smiled bitterly at the thought, he was a little glad to be helping his country, but he was also worried. '_What would Mom and Dad think of me doing this?_' he questioned as he climbed onto the bike.

His last stop was a church near the resistance headquarters, the head priest would spread the papers during church. He rode back to the neighborhood and could see the church tower rising above the roofs, it was easy enough to find. Len walked in to see a German officer at prayer, he managed to find Father Benjamin and bowed his head.

"Excuse me Father, but could you listen to my confession." Jeremie didn't like the idea of using the confessional booth to hand off the papers, but Papa Jaq said to do so.

"Of course my son, just follow me." The Father said smiling with a wink. He led Jeremie to the confessional booth and got into the one next to it. "Okay my son, begin." He said as a small slot opened between the two.

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned, it has been a week since my last confession. A few days ago I was stuck having to go through a red light district, I have had impure thoughts and dreams about what I saw there and I wish for them to stop. That is all." Jeremie said blushing, it was true and it had bothered him for a while. He handed the papers to Father Benjamin, who quickly placed them in his coat pocket and closed the slot.

"Of course my son, say five Hail Marys and meditate upon your actions." Father Benjamin said as he stood and left. Jeremie walked from the church, he got outside as the screaming began.


	4. Necessary Horror

I figured I would put up two chapters this week to make up for the one I missed, I want to thank everyone who is reading this story, and I ask that you review. Thank you! This chapter has a little action in it, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Jeremie ran outside to see a sight that horrified him, the German SS Officer that was inside the church was now out on the street with two others. He had a man and woman pressed up against the wall as a child wailed nearby. "Such insolence, to see two unregistered Jews such as yourselves spreading your disease on these streets with your child." the officer said. He became annoyed and slapped the child, silencing it. He turned back to the parents and pulled a pistol.

"I wonder, whom should I kill first for your disobedience? You, while your wife and child watch you die?" he said as he pointed the pistol at the man. He smiled and shook his head while the two SS soldiers stood and did nothing.

"Or should it be you frauline? Make your husband suffer like the Jew rat he is while your child is scared for life!" He said with a mad smile and an insane laugh. Jeremie watched in horror as he terrified the couple, he slipped his hand into the satchel and grabbed the pistol. The man begged for the SS Officer to take him, to spare his wife and child. The SS officer kicked him in the gut and placed him against the wall.

"Ah, I think I have it now! Maybe it should be your child who I kill, I'll make it quick of course, and you two may even have front row tickets!" he said with joy as he walked to the child. The parents tried to stop him but his goons held them back. He walked over and pointed his Luger at the child, who looked on with big wide eyes. Gunshots echoed through the street.

Jeremie had pulled his gun and fired wildly. He heard a scream and opened his eyes to see the German officer holding his stomach. The two soldiers looked on wide eyed as the officer fell over with a groan. His body relaxed in death. Everyone else was frozen in surprise.

One of the soldiers was the first to snap out of it, he reached for the alarm whistle on his belt and blew it. Jeremie snapped awake and saw the other raising a submachine gun at him. The family ran off as Jeremie ran for cover behind a wall. The German opened fire. He sprayed the wall with bullets. Jeremie hopped on his bike as the Germans came around the corner. He fired behind him and started pedalling down the street. Bullets smacked all around Jeremie as he pedaled faster.

Jeremie rolled around the corner, a group of germans chasing him. He saw something that almost made him stop, a German patrol car was already coming. The soldier driving turned and blocked off the road, Len hit the brakes and shot down an alley way. He heard the car trying to follow as he turned down another road, making his escape.

Len rode deeper into the alleys, not watching where he was going. He suddenly collided with someone.

"Ugh, hey, watch it! Wah, Jeremie, what's wrong?" Yumi said. Jeremie was shaking, he'd ran into her, Ulrich, and Isabella as they returned from getting groceries.

"I-I killed him. Hi-His blood's on my hands Yumi!" Jeremie muttered incoherently, he was scared, sick, and in a state of shock. He wanted to curl up and do nothing. Jeremie felt the bile rise in his throat and crawled over to vomit in the alley.

"Oh god, what's he talking about?" Yumi said, she was worried for her friend, something was wrong.

"I don't know, it's okay Jeremie, come on, well get you back to Jaq and Isabella's." Ulrich said as he helped him up. Yumi grabbed the bike as they started to help him the short distance back.

* * *

A siren cried outside as they helped him down into the headquarters, Odd was sitting there chatting with Sissi. He jumped up as they closed the doors to the cellar, "What happened to him, he looks horrible." He said as he looked to the pale, teary eyed Jeremie, who was being carried by Yumi and Ulrich. They sat him down in a chair as Papa Jaq came in.

"I- I couldn't help it! He, he was gonna kill them. I had to!" Jeremie stuttered as he let the tears flow down his cheeks. Jaq sighed and turned to Isabella.

"Honey, get him some water. Jeremie, I'm sorry for this but it's necessary." He said as he smacked Jeremie hard to snap him out of it. Jeremie reeled from the pain, it snapped him out of his state.

He sighed and said, "I'm sorry Jaq, I-I did exactly what you said not to. I got involved. A german officer had a Jewish family lined up to be killed, he was about to kill their child. I-I had to kill him!" Jeremie said as he buried his face in his hands. Jaques sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I understand Jeremie, now tell me what happened." He said as Isabella came downstairs with some water.

Jeremie sighed as he began, "I-I was coming out of the church and heard a scream, a German officer in a black uniform had the parents pushed up against the wall, the child in the street. He was choosing which one to kill first! He was- He was gonna kill the child! I couldn't let him do it. I shot him before I thought about it. He had two me with him, they got the attention of others and shot at me!" Jeremie said quickly.

He was breathing heavily but managed to continue. "They chased me through the back alleys until I managed to get away, then I ran into them!" Jeremie said, indicating Yumi and the others.

Jaq nodded, "Jeremie, I feel your pain my young friend, all the Resistance feels the pain that you do. Taking another mans life, no matter how evil they are, is hard. It is a necessary horror in our line of work though. The only thing I want to tell you, all of you, is this. We can't save them all, what Jeremie did was right and just, but it did not help us in any way." Jaq said calmly to the small group, he sighed and sat down, but continued to speak.

"We cannot save everyone in this city, every day the germans bully, rape, and murder the people of Paris. For every one family we try to save, twenty more are in danger from the Germans. It is also why that we do not fight the Germans on their level, it's not possible. We are too few in men and supplies, for now, we wait for the allies to come" he told them. He met each of them eye to eye, showing the seriousness of the subject they were speaking of.

They all slowly nodded, Jeremie still sat shaking slightly from the experience. "I understand Papa Jaq, but then, how do we fight?" Jeremie asked the old man.

Jaques smiled, "We win smaller battles, we cause damage to the infrastructure and moral of the germans inside the city, some of this we do ourselves, other times, it is the people themselves. Those papers you two sent out today," he said as he pointed to Odd and Jeremie, "contained valuable information. Information showing the people how to sabotage German infrastructure, hide and get supply shipments to us, or help allied soldiers and POW's. That, is how we fight." Jaq told them with a smile.

He turned and clapped Jeremie on the shoulder, "I am proud of you my friend, you did the right thing, go rest for now, there is more to be done." he said as he led the others off. Isabella led Jeremie upstairs and left him in his room. Jeremie collapsed on the bed, the suns late evening rays falling on him. He got very little rest, finally settling into an unsteady and fitful sleep.


	5. Realisations and Preperations

Jeremie woke up later that evening, the sun was barely shining through the window as it went down. He rose from the bed slowly and stared at his hands. He calmed down and stood up, then put his glasses on. He stood slowly, still feeling drained of energy, and walked down the stairs.

Jaques was sitting in the living room reading, he looked up when he heard Jeremie, "Ah, Jeremie, how are you my friend?" he asked him. He set the book down and lit up one of his cigarettes.

Jeremie sat down on the couch and smiled a bit, "I'm doing a little better, I've got my pieces back together. I think I'm just a little out of it from what I did." He said quietly, he was still tired and oddly stiff. He poured a glass of water from the pitcher and took a drink.

Jaq pulled out a picture and tossed it to Jeremie, "Is this the Nazi that you shot today?" he asked Jeremie seriously. Jeremie looked at the picture, it was the same face he'd seen earlier today. He could never forget the sneer on the mans face as he decided who to kill out of the family.

"Uh, yeah, tha-thats him, why?" Jeremie asked as it brought up things he'd sooner forget.

Jaq smiled, "Well, that man is Freiderick Von Ritter, a Captain in the SS, he was a cold-blooded murderer. He was up there on the list of people we wanted rid of. I know it doesn't help to know this, but you did the entire city a favor. You potentially saved a lot of people by taking his life. That's the thing about war Jeremie, you have to look through all the bad and see the good that can come from it." he said with a sad smile.

Jeremie considered his words for a moment, "Yeah, but that still doesn't take away from the fact that I killed though. It still makes me sick to think of it." Jeremie said as he drank some water to keep himself calm.

"That's a good thing Jeremie, I would've been worried had it not bothered you. You killed because you had to, to keep that family safe. He killed because he wanted to, because it brought him joy. That's what sets us apart from people like him, what we fight for. Killing is wrong, no matter what. But sometimes you have to do the wrong thing for the right reason." Jaq told him.

Jeremie contemplated the words deeply, he sighed a little and sensed himself come to peace. "I think you're right Jaq, I'll keep that in mind. So, what are we doing tonight?" He asked as he stood and stretched.

Jaq sighed and began, "Well, the weapons we got from the Germans have been delivered to the other Resistance groups, but the germans are on high alert so I couldn't get all the men back here for tonight's drop. You and your freinds are going with me out of the city tonight to receive a supply drop of medicine and weapons from the British. A bomber stream heading for germany will cover our supply plane, come with me, we need to get ready soon." Jaq said as they walked down to the headquarters.

Odd was the first that Jermeie saw, he was engaged in a conversation with Sissi. 'Heh, I always knew there was something between them.' Jeremie thought with a smile. He could see Ulrich and Yumi sharing a small cot as they slept, their only excuse that the others were taken. Jeremie followed Jaq into the weapons room again.

"Tell me Jeremie, have you ever used a rifle?" Jaq asked him as he pried open a crate.

Jeremie nodded, "My father took me hunting some when I was younger, but I haven't fired one much." Jeremie said, hunting hadn't really been his thing, but he was still glad to go with his father.

Jaq pulled a rifle out of the crate and handed it to Jeremie, it smelled of oil and the metal shined. "That's a Mauser 98k, it was ment for the germans in the city, now you'll be putting it to better use. Here, it holds five of these rounds and ammo is plentiful." Jaq said as he handed him six of the five round clips that went in the rifle. Jeremie knew enough about bolt-action rifles to load it and put the safety on, Jaq smiled at the boys ability to use it safely.

"Okay, I've already given your friends their own weapons. Get them and come up, I'll get the truck." Jaq said as he left. Jeremie walked up behind Ulrich and Yumi, who'd woken and were talking.

"Are you sure you want to do this Yumi? You saw what happened to Jeremie!" Ulrich asked her as they sat, he had his forest green jacket buttoned up to protect from the cold and a rifle like Jeremies was cradled in his lap.

Yumi sighed next to him, she had a large pistol like Odd's sitting next to her. "Yes Ulrich, I want to do this, I want to help you guys. Jeremie will be alright, Jaques said so." She persisted as she laced up a pair of boots and made sure her black sweater was comfortable.

Jeremie got their attention, "Uhh, Papa Jaq wants us upstairs, we're ready to go." He said as he clapped them on the shoulder and smiled, showing them that he would be alright.

"Oh, hey Jeremie, yeah, thanks. Uhh, sorry about that." "Yeah. Sorry Jeremie, we were just worried." Ulrich and Yumi said in apology for talking about him. Jeremie smiled and nodded, then left them to get ready while he went to find Odd.

Odd was still talking with Sissi, "Anyway, I hope you guys stay safe, just don't do anything dangerous Odd." Sissi said as she could see Jeremie coming. She stood up and smiled, then gave Odd a quick hug and walked away.

"Uh, I-I will! I promise!" Odd said, his cheeks a little flushed from the surprise of the hug. Jeremie smirked as he helped his friend up.

"So, what was going on just then?" Jeremie smirked as his friend mock glared at him.

"Einstein, don't breathe a word of this to Ulrich!" Odd said as he picked up a black german submachine gun.

"Too late!" Ulrich said laughing as he walked in with Yumi. Odd glared daggers at him as they all started walking outside.

Jaq was waiting for them with a large truck similar to the one from earlier. "Hurry my friends, we have to get out of the city soon if we want to make the drop!" Jaq said as he climbed into the cab. Another man sat in the passenger seat while the kids climbed into the back. The truck started as they all sat down and hid their weapons, waiting as Jaq drove away.

* * *

Somewhere on the German-French border.

A girl sighed, here it was that these mean men were making daddy move again. The girl hated the mean men, they threatened her daddy. They forced him to work for them because he was smart, they forced him to do things to people that daddy would never normally think to do. She was smart too, her tutors were in the staff car behind them. They taught her so much, some things she knew already, other things she didn't and she eagerly learned these things.

The learning was the only thing she got to enjoy, she couldn't go outside, she had no friends, all she had was her books and tutors, and the precious few moments she had with daddy. The only other person she saw where the guards and the General. General Xan Auchman, was in command of her daddy and the few scientists that the Nazis had forced to pursue the perfect soldier, or Project Carthage. He didn't even go by his real name, calling himself XANA because he considered himself above most of humanity.

"Daddy, where are we going again? I don't like moving everywhere, why can't we just leave?" she asked quietly so the driver couldn't hear.

"France Honey, the City of Lights, Paris. I know, I know, but don't worry. Daddy has a plan to get us out of here." He said as he ruffled her strawberry pink hair. She curled up against him and closed her eyes to try to get some sleep. "I promise Aelita, I'll get us out of here." He said as she drifted off.


	6. Chapter 6

I know the start of this is a little random, but it's something I wanted to show. Everything else should continue as normal. Also, a special thanks to Master Doom Maker, I heart Lyoko, and miharu15 for the reviews! Just a fair warning, the beginning is a time skip to the raid over Paris, but it shall all make sense. Well, on with the story.

I'm sorry for not updating sooner, been busy with home stuff. Please don't kill me!

* * *

"Sir! We're approaching the checkpoint!" the navigator yelled in a deep Scottish accent over the roar of the engines. He quickly did the calculations on his map, the small glow of the red light and the radio lights his only way of seeing.

The pilot grimaced and spoke into his headset, "Alright men, watch out for fighters and flak! Jerries gonna be a waiting on us tonight!" He could see Paris stretching out in front of him. He was bracing for the batteries of flak cannons below to begin, but they were late for some reason.

"Leftenant, why hasn't it..." The copilot started to ask as the first black puffs appeared around them, flak shells burst and started to thicken as the bomber stream passed through them. The bomber shook as shells exploded near by.

"It's gettin' a little rough tonight isn't it Sir?" One of the waist gunners yelled as the bomber shook more.

"Aye, worse than I'd hopped! OH GOD, THEY HIT ONE! RED 1 IS GOING DOWN!" another yelled as a bomber next to them was hit. Fire spread into the night from its wing, it started to dip, trailing smoke and fire.

"Come on lads, get outta there!" the aft gunner yelled as the bomber fell, "Oh shite!" he said as the bomber exploded in the night. Another followed soon after, lighting up the night with a fiery tail as it burned.

"Leftenant! We have to get out of this flak! We're gonna get chopped..." The copilot yelled as a great blast hit the bomber, the plane lurched a hole appeared in the wing.

"Oh Christ, fire in the cockpit! Fire in the cockpit! We're leaking fuel, Oh God!" The navigator screamed as a fire spread. The pilot looked back through the plane as the fire lapped at the fuel, his eyes widened as the fire started to explode. The plane exploded into a great ball of fire, taking its crew with it as it fell to earth in pieces.

* * *

The truck drove slowly through the city as darkness overtook them, people sparsely walked the streets as vehicles drove past. Jeremie sat near the back of the truck, looking out of the back as it rolled along. His mouth was dry and his stomach wouldn't settle, he was on edge. They started to get near the edge of the city when Jaq yelled back through a slot in the back of the truck.

"We're almost to the edge of the city, remember, stay quiet and keep your heads down. Get your papers ready." he told them. Jeremie felt the truck lurch to a stop and heard voices outside. Jaq was speaking to a german soldier, there was suddenly a knock at the entrance to the truck. Jeremie opened the flap to see two Germans with flashlights staring them down.

"Passes, now!" one said and held his hand out. The group all handed forged passes up to the soldier. He looked over each pass, examining them closely. He looked at them for a second, judging each face, then sighed, "Everything checks out, have a nice evening." he told them as he gave their passes back and closed the flap. Jaq put the truck in gear and pulled away.

"You did good my friends, we are out of the city now. It should be easy going! We need to hurry though." Jaq said as he sped the truck up. They roads got a little more rough as they traveled into the country. Jeremie grabbed a strap that was above him to hang on, they all heard as a low wail started from the city.

"Whats that?" Ulrich asked as they all listened. The wailing climbed higher until it was a scream, it rose and fell, beams of light suddenly appeared from the city and surrounding country, shooting up into the night sky.

"It's the air raid, the bomber stream must be passing over the city!?" Odd said as he watched the lights, he could see them stretching up until the caught tiny streaks of silver and brown high above. Then the air bursts started. The guns nearby started firing, barrel sticking up into the night as they belched smoke and fire.

"My god, are they going to bomb Paris!?" Jeremie asked as they watched, a great burst of light appeared in the night sky, a large streak of fire that plummeted to earth. It crashed in the country side nearby. "Jaq, watch out, the bombers are getting shot at right overhead!" Jeremie yelled. Jaq suddenly swerved as a flaming chunk of debris landed next to the road.

"Hang on children!" he yelled as he swerved to avoid more debris. Jeremie looked as an engine smashed into the ground behind them. Jaq pulled off the road and into a large field surrounded by hedgerows. He shut the truck off.

They quietly got out and hunkered down with the truck in the trees. The man next to Jaq, a man named Peiter, slipped out into the field and piled a bunch of powders in the middle of the field. He lit a match and set it near the powder, a great flash of light happened a few moments later as the powder ignited, a large arrow burned and shown in the field for a minute, then disappeared.

The field was silent for a moment, the only sounds Jeremie could here where the roaring of the planes overhead and the firing of the guns. That was all distant in comparison to his own breath, then he heard it, a distant rumble that got closer and louder. A dark object moved through the sky in front of them, it flew over the field as something fell from it. A great white parachute opened as two large packets descended to earth. The supplies sat down as Jaq started the truck, Jeremie and Odd ran to the supply drop as everyone else hopped in.

The truck backed to the supplies as Jeremie and Odd cut the 'chutes away, everyone jumped out and started loading the crates into the truck. "We have to hurry! He flew lower than normal, the Bosch will think they hit one. They'll be here soon!" Jaq said as he set a crate of weapons into the truck. They loaded the supplies quickly as the area grew quiet, the bomber stream had passed. The only sounds was that of the distant air raid sirens giving the all clear signal. A fire burned in the distance, a burning aircraft.

Jeremie looked around, he heard engines racing towards them. Two Kubelwagens and an armed motorcycle raced into the field. Jeremie climbed in with the rest as Jaq started the truck. They took off across the field and crashed through a wooden fence onto the road. Jeremie held on as he looked out the back of the truck. The germans gave chase through the field.

"Come on Papa Jaq, they're after us!" Odd yelled as one of the germans stood. He raised his sub-machinegun and fired, Jeremie and Odd ducked as bullets ripped through the canvas tarp. The motorcycle pulled to the front as the soldier in the sidecar readied a machine gun. Jaques swerved as the group slid around in the back of the truck. Ulrich held Yumi as he crashed into a crate, Odd and Jeremie wound up in a tangled heap on the floor. Jeremie and Ulrich stood and opened fire on one of the Kubelwagens. The bullets pinged off of the hood and windshield as they fired.

Odd stepped forward with his MP-40 and targeted the motorcycle with shaking hands. He yelled as he fired, the weapon jumped in his hands, automatic fire peppered the motorcycle and its driver. His body jerked violently as the rounds hit him. The bike sped up and swerved as his body slumped forward, it crashed into the ditch and rolled. Jeremie and Ulrich poured on the fire as Yumi came up with a round object.

"I found this in the ammo boxes!" She said as she pulled the pin and tossed it out. The grenade bounced against one of the cars and detonated behind it. The driver swerved but kept coming. Ulrich and Jeremie fired again as smoke and steam poured from the engine. The car dropped away, unable to continue the chase.

The last car had four men in it, three of them poured fire onto the truck as the fourth drove.

"Crap, we can't shoot at him!" Ulrich cried out as the bullets whizzed by. Jeremie was crouched behind a crate with a still shaking Odd. Yumi and Ulrich hid in a corner of the truck at the back. The fire barely let up as the Kubelwagen started to pull ahead of the truck. It raced ahead and skidded to a stop ahead of the truck. The germans climbed out and started firing. Rounds pinged off the hood as Jaq sped up.

"Hang on children!" He yelled as they rammed the car. A german hit the hood of the truck and bounced off, the others ran or were crushed by the truck as the car was pushed to the side of the road. Jermie held on as the truck shuttered and groaned. They were tossed around like marbles in a can. The truck smoothed out and shot down the road.

"Very good, you all handled this as well as possible!" Jaq yelled back as they slipped into the city on a little used dirt road. The city was dark and silent, very few people wandered the streets beyond the occasional worker or group of soldiers. The darkness hid the damage to the truck as they rode back to the base. Jaq parked the truck outside and men rushed out to unload it.

Jeremie and Ulrich helped a shaking Odd into the sewers, "I-I killed them." He muttered as they sat him on a cot. Jeremie gave him some water and placed a blanket around him.

"Come on Odd, snap out of it. It's alright, you didn't have a choice." Ulrich said as he patted Odd on the shoulder. Odd nodded as he took a sip and lay down on the cot. Sissy walked in and gasped.

"What happened to him!?" she cried out as she sat down on the cot, she grabbed a cloth and wet it. She placed it on Odds forehead and sighed. "He had to kill, didn't he?" she asked sadly.

Jeremie and Ulrich nodded, they'd done the same. Jeremie noticed that Ulrich seemed better off, they'd have to talk later. Sissy checked over Odd as he calmed a little, he gave her a week smile and his signature grin.

"It's okay Sissy, I- I had to." He said as he smiled and lay down. He was still shaking a little from the shock. Sissy stayed near him and took over from Jeremie and Ulrich.

They walked into the house where Jaq and Isabella where sitting with Yumi. "How's Odd?" Yumi asked as they sat at the table.

"He's just really shook up." Ulirch said as he sat down.

Jeremie eased himself into a chair and looked at Ulrich, "Why aren't you all rattled?" Jeremie asked him, he looked at his shaking hands and sighed as he grabbed the cup of coffee Isabella had handed him.

"Well, huh, damnit. Back when I was in an academy in Germany, I took fencing. We fought with dull practice sabres and didn't use protective gear, it was a match between me and another experienced fencer. We didn't know that someone had gotten the practice sabers mixed up with our ceremonial real ones. I landed a direct hit to his neck." Ulrich said quietly as he buried his head in his hands.

Yumi put an arm around Ulrich as Jeremie sighed, he felt as though he'd overstepped a boundary. He stood and sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't have the right to ask that. I think I'll be going to bed." He patted Ulrich on the back and headed upstairs. Jeremie collapsed onto his bed, his rifle was down in the basement as he threw his jacket into the floor. He closed his eyes as the events ran through his mind, slowly, the nightmares started to come.

* * *

Franz looked around the bar he'd walked into, it was near the tracks and the new facility. He'd finally convinced Colonel XANA that he desperately needed a drink and left. He sat at the bar and grabbed the bar mans attention.

"Ah, sir, could you please fetch me some Schnapps?" he asked as he placed his money on the table. The bar was quiet this late at night, a few railway workers sat huddled around the table's.

"Of course, one moment." The barman said as he poured Franz his drink. He returned and leaned on the bar, "So, what brings you here so late at night?" He asked Franz.

"My daughter and I just arrived, I uh, 'work' for some very important people." He said as he took a drink of the liquor. The barman's eyes shot up in understanding.

"The SS?" he asked as he leaned in closer. Franz nodded sadly, "They've forced me to. I just want to get away with my daughter and escape." He told the barman. He looked in surprise as the barman smiled at him.

"Then you may have come to the right place my friend. My name is Luc." The barman said as he flashed the Cross of the Resistance patch he wore under his shirt sleeve. Franz looked in surprise as he nodded, he shook the mans hand.

"Franz, Franz Schaefer. Please, help me any way you can!" Franz begged as he smiled. Luc nodded and offered the man another drink.

"I will do what I can." He said as he drank.


End file.
